El primer beso en un atardecer
by F. K. Takarai
Summary: Recuerdos que traen las olas... olas del mar... ese mar azul... azul como los ojos del amado. MI PRIMER Y ÚNICO TE


El primer beso en un atardecer  
Por Fanren Li  
  
Card Captor Sakura, personajes, nombres y símbolos son de propiedad del grupo Clamp y de Kadokawa Shoten. Su uso en este fic es sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.  
  
Caminaba por la orilla de la playa, mientras el viento movía su vestido blanco y su largo cabello negro. Caminaba sola, sin ninguna compañía más que el Sol del atardecer, la fresca brisa marina y el mar... ese mar, tan azul. Tan azul como sus ojos, los ojos de él... los ojos de su amor...  
  
-"Eriol..."  
  
Tomoyo se sentó en la arena, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas. Se quedó inmovil durante mucho rato, sin importarle lo más mínimo que el agua mojara su ropa. Le gustaba estar allí, sola, reflexionando sobre su vida y recordando... Qué envidia. Sí, qué envidia sentía en esos momentos. Quizá para mucha gente eso resultara incomprensible, siendo Tomoyo Daidouji una de las mejores directoras y actrices de cine de Hollywood, siendo una auténtica diva en el mundo del Séptimo Arte.. pero ni la fama, ni el dinero, ni ningun bien material podía entregarle lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella deseaba... el amor  
  
-"Eriol..."  
  
La marea bajaba y la chica de 23 años recién cumplidos se tendió en la arena, cerró los ojos. Envidia... nunca la había sentido. Era muy complejo el sentimiento que llevaba en su interior, ya que ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sintiera en verdad fuera envidia. Era mezcla de alegría y envidia... si, eso era exactamamente. Sonrió ante la alegría de recordar el más maravilloso momento de la vida de su mejor amiga, hace ya cinco años. Sonrió al recordarla bella imagen de su amiga ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco... a la vez que la sonrisa la abandonó al pensar la envidia de que Sakura se hubiese ya casado y ella continuara esperando a un amor imposible...  
  
-"Eriol..."  
  
... Y esos sentimientos volvieron con toda su intensidad hace 2 años. La emoción de ver a esa pequeña niña rodeada del amor que sus padres le entregaban y la alegría que rondaba a toda la familia... la envidia de pensar que quizá ella, Tomoyo, nunca podría entregar ese mismo cariño a un hijo... ni a un esposo  
  
-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, Eriol? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de tu mirada, de esas sonrisas tan cautivantes, de ese misterio que te rodea? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?"  
  
-Hola, Tomoyo  
  
La chica se sobresaltó y el gesto se le paralizó en una mueca de impresión. Despacio volteó la cabeza hacia su derecha y se encontró frente a frente con unos hermosos ojos azules. Tan azules como el cielo, tan azules como el mar  
  
-Hiragizawa...- pronunció ella, sin poder creerlo  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no me llamas Eriol, como lo hacías en tus pensamientos?- le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubor se apoderara de las mejillas de Tomoyo  
  
-¿Me... me...- tartamudeó ella, entre el pánico y la vergüenza  
  
-Así es. Te leí el pensamiento  
  
No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué decir. Ahora él se había enterado y podía negar absolutamente nada. Notando que la única opción era decirle de una vez que sentía dentro de su corazón, desidió dejar de un lado la timidez y decir lo que durante años se mantuvo guardado  
  
-Eriol, yo... desde hace mu...  
  
Pero él no la dejó continuar. Selló sus labios con un beso, el primer beso de la vida de ambos, el primer beso de amor, el primer beso en un atardecer.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Eriol, tras separarse después de unos segundos-, yo también desde hace mucho tiempo que siento eso dentro de mi corazón. Yo también... te amo Tomoyo  
  
-Eriol... - suspira Tomoyo, para luego abrazarle-. Te amo tanto. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás  
  
-Nunca... nunca te dejar  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de la autora: Nihao otra vez. Wow!! Bueno, quise hacer un fic con la kawaii parejita que forman Tomoyo y Eriol. Bueno, esto es un fic; nadie nunca dijo que Tomoyo y Eriol formaran pareja, pero es que no podían quedarse solos!! Sería injusto que nuestra querida Sakura-chan fuera la única en concretar un romance, y diganme; poniendose en el lugar de nuestras amigas, ¿quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría (o por lo menos admiraría) de Shaoran o de Eriol? Es que realmente están guapísimos y estoy segurísima de que todas ustedes piensan lo mismo... si, chicos, ustedes también tienen derecho de enamorarse de Sakura o Tomoyo, pero son detalles   
Bueno ya saben A DEJAR SU REVIEW!!!  
Fanren Li  
  
Notas actuales:  
Este fic lo escrbí hace muuuuuucho tiempo, creo que fue mi quinta historia. Sinceramente ya no me gusta el TE, pero como un homenaje a mi rpimera y última historia de este tipo, decidí publicarla . Ojalá que les haya gustado y no se preocupen, ya vienen capítulos de "La Mariposa de la Noche" .  
Ultima nota: La Tribu Kuruta va de a poco y es de KURAPICA DE HUNTER X HUNTER 


End file.
